


Ging x Gets x Cucked

by xok



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Chimera Ant Kaito | Kite, Crack, Exes, Humor, M/M, Mind Games, Past Relationship(s), Post-Chairman Election Arc, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xok/pseuds/xok
Summary: What's more awkward than meeting up with both exes in the same room?
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill, Kaito | Kite/Pariston Hill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Ging x Gets x Cucked

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for a week, and yet you decide to drop by when I’m in the middle of something,” said Kite, one hand on his hip, the other leaning against the door as he let Ging pass. As he entered the room where Kite was staying, to call it a  _ mess _ would be an understatement. Kite had papers and books  _ everywhere. _ If Ging didn’t know any better, he’d assume there was a method to the madness, but knowing Kite, he likely lacked enough bookmarks to hold his place, hence all the books tented page down on any surface location he could find. 

“What storm happened here?”

Kite rolled his eyes at him. 

“The Hunter Association has been generous enough to let me read up about Chimera Ant physiology, I’ve collected any research paper and book written about them, although some of them really need to check their references. Some of this stuff is really outdated, or outright wrong,” grumbled Kite, grabbing a few of the papers off the couch and moving them into one of his many stacks. “Rather than let the association do research on me, I’m conducting my own reports.”

“Oh?” said Ging, spotting a drawing in the midst of the papers. He bent over to pick it up, but Kite was quicker, and snatched it from his clutches. 

“Hands off. Some of it is rather…. Personal…” deadpanned Kite. Ging smirked. He’d seen Kite in his reincarnated form many times over the past few months, but it never failed to throw him off. He was still clearly Kite, his mannerisms and speech patterns were the same, but in place of his long white hair was long red wine colored hair. In place of his gruffer, deeper, voice, was a softer, lighter one. Not to mention, he had a  _ tail _ now. Every time he forgot about that, he’d suddenly catch notice of it out of the corner of his eye. 

Since the chairman election, Ging had only visited him a few times to chat about things, but it seemed as if every time he visited, Kite had sprung up a few more inches, to the point where he was now slightly taller than Ging himself. What a bean sprout.

But what caught his eye this time, was the subtle discoloration at the skin around the hem of his turtleneck. The lanky bastard certainly had a thing for his turtlenecks and tight black pants, but he could reminisce about that later. Ging narrowed his eyes, before coming to the realization that this was not, in fact, a bruise. Well, technically, a hickey was a bruise to some extent, but…. 

It was a genuine curiosity; he had to phrase this delicately otherwise he’d piss Kite off and he would never get to the deep roots of Kite’s personal life. Of course, if he screwed it up, there was always the option of guess and check. Kite always tried his best not to get flustered easily but he did have his tells. Though in the newer body, they might not be the same. 

“Have you been seeing someone?” 

“Do you care?” 

Kite’s response had a bit  _ too _ much emotion behind it, enough where Ging could tell that he was overdoing it a bit. He was definitely hiding something. 

Kite fucking around was one thing, Ging didn’t peg him as the type but hey, what did he know, a lot could change in a few years, and Kite’d technically went through a rebirth of sorts. But this was a bit more intriguing. There was an underlying hostility, a passion, a haste of sorts. He would have to press further. 

“Depends. Do you want me to?” 

Kite rolled his eyes at the response. Ging noticed him tease his bottom lip with his teeth a little. Interesting. 

“Is that implying there’s a response I could give you which would lead to you getting  _ jealous?” _ asked Kite, tucking a bit of his scarlet hair behind his ear as he took a long sip of his coffee. He put it back down on the coffee table in the one spot where no papers or books obstructed it. Ging let his shoulders relax a bit.

“Your words, not mine,” said Ging, taking another stack of papers to move off the couch. 

“Ging… please don’t touch that,” said Kite, taking the stack from him. “I have a method, you’re messing it up. The sooner I finish up all my research here, the sooner I can go back into the field.”

“Then what’s this one for?” asked Ging, holding up a piece of paper. 

“That’s for magical beasts, I’m going to meet up with my team and do some surveys in some uncharted areas. I heard about the trip to the Dark Continent but honestly I’m not entirely sure I’m back to my former capacity, so I want to play it safe until I have a better gauge on things.”

“Yeah, don’t get too cocky this time,” said Ging with a cheeky grin. Kite playfully rolled his eyes, black turtleneck slipping just a bit more for Ging to see once again the mark that someone had left there. The fact that Kite was being so evasive about this made him strive for the answer. It had to be someone he knew. Was it one of the Zodiacs? Possibly, but were any of them feasibly Kite’s type? What even  _ was _ Kite’s type? Asking subtly had gotten him nowhere, Kite would just force him into a guessing game forever. He had to be more direct about it. 

“So…” Ging brushed some of Kite’s hair out of his face before slipping one finger underneath the turtleneck hem brushing against his neck. Kite’s cheeks flushed a deep red as he pushed Ging’s hand away. 

“It’s none of your business,” said Kite. Ging raised an eyebrow at him.

“If you didn’t want me to see it, you would have taken more precautions to cover it up,” teased Ging. Kite sighed. He looked so cute when he was all pouty.

“Look, I didn’t know you were coming over today, I-”

“The mark looked like it was a few days old, anyways,” said Ging, pointing to his own neck. “Whoever left that meant for it to stay a while. Damn leech.”

“You say as if you’re such a saint yourself,” muttered Kite under his breath. Ging paused, slightly glad that Kite had brought up their past escapades first before he had to. It was the sort of elephant in the room that could have trampled the entire mood, but luckily they both treated it like a throwaway comment.

“Who is it though?” Ging teased, now properly lounging down on Kite’s couch.

“Why are you so damn curious?”

“Take your time, I’m not in a hurry,” he said, kicking his feet up on the table. 

“Get  _ off,” _ said Kite, pushing his feet off of the coffee table. Ging started to go down his list. 

“Is it Cheadle? Piyon? Do you even like women?” asked Ging, without a pause. Kite pushed his feet off the table again. “Was it Kanzai?  _ Beans?” _

“I’m not playing your game,” said Kite. “The moment I start answering questions, you’re going to psychoanalyse my answers and try to weed it out of me.”

“You think I care that much?” chuckled Ging. 

“Yes.”

Ging clicked his tongue. Kite was sort of right. He  _ did _ care to know who Kite was sleeping with, but more out of innocent curiosity. It was a game for him, and Kite was the means to playing it. 

“I’ll be honest with you, Kite, I honestly don’t give a damn who’s rockin’ your boat, it just surprised me, that’s all,” he said, giving Kite a good look up and down. Kite struck a model pose briefly before laughing. 

“A lot can change in, oh, what is it, ten years?” suggested Kite. Ging put his feet back up on the table, and Kite looked like he was just about to snap.

“No. Feet. On. The. Table.” Kite grunted as he tried to push Ging’s feet off the table, but Ging just slunk down more onto the couch, sending more of his weight balancing on his feet. Kite, frustrated, decided it would be more beneficial to push Ging off the entire couch himself now that he was in such a stupid position. 

It kind of felt like the stupid fun they had in the older times when things were simpler. Ging couldn’t reminisce too long on the situation, though, and neither could Kite. The two of them realized it as soon as Kite was straddling Ging, frozen in position as the door clicked open. 

“Isn’t this an interesting surprise,” mused blond bitch Pariston. Like moth to a flame, Pariston had been summoned to the chaos unfolding in the room. And what a scene he had walked in upon. 

The two of them looked up, and Kite immediately got up off of Ging and brushed down his clothes, trying to fix his messy hair the best he could. Ging just lay there. He preferred not to look at Pariston’s obnoxiously tailored suit, reminiscent of if they made bowling alley carpet patterns, but for rich people. 

“Two uninvited guests in one day, just my luck,” grumbled Kite. He looked over at Ging. “I guess you have worse luck, you’re trapped in the room with both your exes.” Pariston’s eyes lit up at this and Ging groaned. 

“Oh, you and Kite used to date? This is certainly news to me, I never would have guessed it,” said Pariston, holding up his hands to make a little box window out of his inordinately long fingers with the two of them inside it. “I’m not really seeing it.”

“Neither did Ging,” Kite muttered under his breath. Holding a blank poker face was never easy for Ging, he usually found it easier to hold a specific expression, such as a look of exasperation or just generally being pissed off. He went with the latter, as he had been holding it since Pariston entered the room. It was nothing either of his exes took any notice of, since this wasn’t out of the ordinary at all. 

“Doesn’t surprise me at all,” mused Pariston, a smile so plastic it did not, in fact, spark joy. 

“I suppose we did  _ date, _ technically,” said Ging, scratching the back of his head. Kite stared at him blankly with his violet eyes. 

“Oh, yeah,  _ technically, _ he says. Three fucking years, Ging,” sassed Kite. “That’s longer than you spent with your own kid.”

“I mean, we never really put a  _ label _ on it, did we?” said Ging, voice cracking slightly. Kite was not amused. Pariston, on the other hand, was. “Looking back, I guess, we did, but that was a decade ago-”

“Oh, do me next!” said Pariston gleefully. Ging  _ hoped _ that wasn’t a double entendre.

“Hm?”

“What kind of relationship did we have? Oh Ging, please tell me, I’m so  _ desperate  _ to know,” mocked Pariston.

“Then despair.”

“I’ll guess if he’s not going to do it,” said Kite, with a mischievous grin. “Friends with benefits, but oh, ‘it’s complicated’. Did I get it right?”

“You imply we’re friends,” said Ging, glaring over at Pariston, who shrugged. Friends implied they had a mutual platonic affection for each other. 

“Coworkers with benefits?” suggested Kite. 

“Do we work together?” asked Pariston. Ging pursed his lips. 

“Not willingly…”

“Acquaintances with benefits?”

“We’ve known each other for too long to be acquaintances,” said Ging. Kite’s eye twitched in frustration.

“Fuck it. Zodiacs with benefits.”

“Actually, Ging and I departed from the Zodiacs-”

“You know, you’re both a special breed of difficult. That’s it. I give up,” said Kite, throwing his hands up into the air. 

“You weren’t a quitter last night-”

Kite whacked Pariston in the back of the legs with his tail before storming off to clean up more of his room. 

Wait. 

How could he have been so blind to it? Too distracted by Pariston’s unexplained visit, he failed to see the context clues before they were blatantly obvious. How had Kite known that Pariston was a “sort of” ex of his unless Pariston told him? How were Kite and Pariston this… chummy… with each other. Why had Pariston stopped by Kite’s room for an unexplained visit, unless…. 

Ging felt his blood start to boil. Theoretically, they were his  _ exes, _ he shouldn’t be this pissed off about it. Quite frankly, he shouldn’t be pissed off at all; he broke things off with both of them. But the idea that they were sleeping together behind his back, and how he was likely a conversation topic between the two of them made his skin crawl with all sorts of feelings. Did they seriously conspire against him? Was he that important to either of them? No, this was likely one of Pariston’s stupid games. But how had Kite agreed to do this? Was he legitimately attracted to Pariston? 

He looked over at Kite, and then back at Pariston. Pariston  _ did _ have a sexy triangle shaped body with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. And his eyes were dark and mysterious, perfect for getting lost in. But his personality was  _ terrible _ . Ging thought about it for a second. Was Kite mad at him? He didn’t hold any animosity towards Kite; Pariston, though, was a different story. But he couldn’t let them know he was pissed off. What would that do for his own image? 

Might as well pit Kite against Pariston for the fun of it. 

“I guess I’m not missing much, even in this form he lacks an ass,” Ging snickered. Kite stuck his hands on each ass cheek, back turned away from the two of them. His eyes were fired up with such an annoyance Ging could almost feel himself getting cooked. 

“An acute observation, Ging,” chastised Pariston. “But I’m quite surprised you care, since given your bedroom preferences, you tend to-”

“Can we change the subject from my ass, or lack thereof,” said Kite, crossing his arms tightly, obviously uncomfortable. “And while we’re on the matter, can we relax this weird tension? It’s counterproductive”

“No.”

“Absolutely not.”

Kite stared at the two of them blankly. 

“...Do you derive pleasure out of not only failing to resolve sexual tension but making it torturous for everyone else in the room?” 

If Kite hadn’t slept with Pariston for the sake of pissing him off, Ging might have felt a bit more awkward enabling Pariston in front of him. 

“It’s a form of foreplay,” explained Pariston, gesturing out with his lithe fingered hand as if he were prepared to drop a full TED Talk on the matter. Knowing him, he probably could. 

“I’m going to stop you right there,” said Ging, lowering Pariston’s hand for him. He quickly pulled his hand back as Pariston’s marblelike eyes emitted a look of pure carnal lust towards him. 

“Foreplay assumes I’m leading up to fuck you.”

“Aren’t you though?” 

Ging touched his finger onto his chin as he thought about that for a moment. 

Pariston was going to be on the boat to the Dark Continent, he may as well try to get on his good side so he could keep track of his sinister plans. Pariston was quite the enigma. His ability to hide emotions was so refined that if he were ever to show his true emotions Ging wouldn’t be able to discern it from the fake ones. If he played Pariston’s stupid games, perhaps he could get a leg up on the negotiations, and maybe find out what the fuck he was doing with all of those Chimera Ant eggs. Ging almost opened his mouth to speak, but then it hit him. 

Right, this was a strategic fuck. 

Unless that’s exactly what the rat bastard wanted from him. Why go out of his way to seduce Kite unless it was all an elaborate ruse to lead to the natural conclusion of getting cheap sex on the boat. Ging felt his blood boil at the implication. Did he want to have sex with Pariston? Ging was glad he tended to wear baggier clothes. But would he want to play into Pariston’s plans? Absolutely not. 

“No.”

The corner of Pariston’s lip twitched, reminding Ging once again that he had facial muscles. But it was a silent victory for him. Pariston had not foreseen this outcome, had he!

“So, Kite-”

“You’d rather sleep with  _ Ging  _ than me?” scoffed Kite, flipping some of his hair over his shoulder. 

“Hmm?” 

“Stop hmming and answer the question,” said Ging, way too excited about this than he should have been. 

“On second thought, don’t answer it,” said Kite, looking around the room and the chaos that it was in. “I’d say it was nice catching up with the two of you before your trip, but the two of you have done nothing but stress me out for fifteen minutes.”

“I can make it twenty,” muttered Ging under his breath. 

“Hey, I had fun!” exclaimed Pariston, pressing a hand to his chest. Ging slunk down further onto the couch before Kite glared at him, prompting him to stand up. 

“Did you really?” asked Ging. Pariston’s boner killing smile was all he needed to see. “Nevermind.”

“I want to leave the room. But I live here,” complained Kite. His two guests looked at him blankly. “Please leave.”

“Call me,” said Pariston as Ging pushed him out of the room. Kite slammed the door shut. There was a brief pause where neither Pariston or Ging talked, but Ging let his curiosity get the better of him. 

“So, why Kite?” asked Ging, trying to sound suave but ending up more awkward. He never talked about Kite with Pariston, he’d really have to dig deep to find out that they even knew each other. 

“Hm? He actually propositioned me. I mean, who wouldn’t,” said Pariston. Ging rolled his eyes. 

“Liar.”

“No way to prove it,” said Pariston. “But whatever, you’ll find out when the tabloids publish the articles anyways.” And with that, Pariston left him outside of Kite’s room. 

“You  _ better _ not publish any articles, Pariston you son of a bitch-“ Ging did that ‘half run through traffic’ walk to catch up to the glittery rat man. Wait. It was safer for Pariston to lack any leverage over him. “You know what? Fuck it. I don’t actually care. Write whatever you want, no one will believe it, anyways.” Pariston turned around and gave him a bone chilling gaze.

“Most excellent, Ging,” he said. Ging looked at him, confused. What did that  _ mean? _ But what did anything Pariston say mean? At least he wouldn’t have to deal with any random news until he returned to the mainland. Who even read Pariston’s shitty hunter gossip magazines anyways. A chill ran down Ging’s back. He suddenly became a bit more embarrassed. Hopefully Mito had raised his son to stay away from  _ those _ types of magazines. And if not, well, he might not want to reach out for him for some time, maybe it was for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?


End file.
